


Reese x Circular Saw: Forbidden Love

by my_soul_has_mcbroken



Series: Danganronpa X Bullshit [1]
Category: circular saw - Fandom
Genre: Other, i am so sorry to anybody who was not in the discord server oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_soul_has_mcbroken/pseuds/my_soul_has_mcbroken
Summary: im so sorry oh my god ajskhdnfkdsdjfk;jsfkjdfdsk uh 69???
Relationships: reese kingsley/circular saw
Series: Danganronpa X Bullshit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720144
Kudos: 2





	Reese x Circular Saw: Forbidden Love

Setting: Love Hotel

Reese walks into the love hotel. He looks around, as the gay man he is, he was wondeirng what hot dude would be in there. Instead, an even better sight awaited him. A circular saw, laced in magnificent gold and silver chains, wearing a heavy crown, lay out in the ‘kiss me im a french girl’ position. 

“C'mon’ babe! I know you can't hold it back anymore!” The saw chirped. “It's okay! It's the only equivalent exchange after cutting the shit out of Takemi.”

Reese looked at it in confusion… A saw.. But it was so… so endearing. Reese quickly removed his outerwear, and by that, I mean everything but his Taylor Swift kids boxers. The socks? Off, for this is a gay man people. 

Going over to the bed, hopping onto it next to the chainsaw, looking at the sheets. What were they exactly? You may ask. Well, allow me to explain. Brian Kingsley, the SHSL Rebuttalist, uses Spongebob Squarepants bed sheets. This is Bri’s bedroom. Just to make it more painful rawr XD

“Babe! Babe! Look at me!” The saw chirped once again, slowly pulling the sheets down… Lower and lower until it was finally revealed… Atashi’s severed head.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Brian himself emerges from the closet! About time he came out! “Atashi! Bri! Get out of my bed! We are minors!” Bri yelped, grabbing Atashi’s head and tossing it directly at the saw. 

*Chainsaw sawing noises.* The head was quickly split into two, laid out on the bed next to Reese Kingsley. As Reese stared at it, he mumbled under his breath, “For I am a civil rights activist… This isn’t very civil of you.” 

The saw looked directly at him with puppy eye, almost begging for forgiveness. Reese pushed it under the covers, and slowly went under with it. Brian stood there in his minion onesie, v e r y confused. He decided to grab the two halves of Atashi and head out for the kitchen. 

Setting: Kitchen

Brian Kingsley walked into the kitchen, holding the head slices in each hand. He figured that it would be cool to use them as nacho bowls! Setting them down on the island counter and going over to the fridge, he was startled by an incoming voice.

“What are you doing with this?” The voice asked. It was a higher voice, a female voice.

Brian quickly turned around to face the voice, and upon a glance, the figure could be made out as Takemi Toki. She was sitting at the end of the island, poking Atashi’s head slices. 

“This is kinda gross… Vibe check failed I’d say.” Takemi said, continuing to poke the head slice. 

Brian gave a small laugh in agreement, turning back around to open the fridge… But what was in the fridge, you may be asking? It was Quinn's upper half! Someone got lazy with their walks.

“aCK-! What the hell?!” Brian yelped, grabbing it and turning back to Takemi, holding out in front of him.

“Don’t look at me, you whore!” Takemi squealed, waving her hands in front of her in defense. “I don’t take him on walks- are you mad! That’s so unsanitary, it’ll give me corona if i'm not careful!” 

Brian scoffed, dropping Quinn on the floor. Picking it back up- he went for the blender. “I cannot eat solids, time to liquify this bitch!” He happily stated, holding Quinn on the blender as he turned it on. There was blood flying everywhere, but eventually, Quinn was fully blended, and it was smoothie time for both of them! :D

Setting: Love Hotel

Reese and the saw were getting at it, until he pulled out a pair of handcuffs midway through. Putting on police glasses and a mustache, he held the handcuffs out above the saw, a wide grin across his face.

“And no, this isn’t a kinky roleplay action. You are under arrest for trying to seduce a minor!” He boomed, just- just stabbed the handcuffs through the blade, as it didn’t have hands.

“This isn’t passing the vibe check! I call rape! RAPE! RAAAAAAAAPE!” The saw called out, pleading, begging for it to be freed.

“Sorry mam’, no can do. This isn’t just a kinky Pornhub addition to the Bee Movie.” Reese said with a smile. Oh fuck oh no.

The saw became… turned on? It's blades began to aggressively spin, cutting his… privates… As Reese yelped in pain- he realized he cannot legally have babies. Wait! Reese is gonna-

“Mam! I do not give consent- therefore- I cannot be hurt!” Reese screamed, as he magically started healing… down there.

Suddenly- Monokuma! He appeared from the mice sized vent. “YOU WHORES!” He immediately pulls out a button, smacking it twice. Two chains come from the ceiling, yoinking Reese and The Saw to the unknown void, never to be seen again.

The End! :D


End file.
